I Don't Care
by mandapaaanduh
Summary: Edward remembered Roy saying something about them not being a couple. It was just a few nights only, a way to blow off steam, right? Ed had understood that, even encouraged the Colonel to think as such... So, then... Why did it hurt so much? ROYED Lime


**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_, so we'll just leave it at that. I do not get paid for the publication, so to speak, of this fanfiction.**

-does a "_RoyxEd Forever_" cheer-

**o8.o4.o7- EDIT:** Okay, today, I'm being a total perfectionest, so, forgive me if I resubmit this a thousand times today. This is one of my favorite stories that I've written and I've gotten so many wonderful reviews on it that I just wanted to make it as close to perfect as I can get it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it... Again. Please don't kill me for doing this and not updating _Words And Actions_... I'm working on it!

**

* * *

**

Edward remembered Roy saying something about them not being a couple. It was just a few nights only, a way to blow off steam, right? Ed had understood that, even encouraged the Colonel to think as such. So, then, why did catching the Colonel and his newest boob toy hurt so much?

Well, being Edward, he never knew what he wanted when it came to his own emotions, now did he? No one had ever taught him how to do so.

He had remembered, while pacing around his dorm at Central Headquaters the night before a mission, that he had left his State Alchemist silver plated pocket watch at Roy's house a few nights before. Neither of them seemed to have noticed until a few hours ago when Edward patted down his pockets, looking for the trinket as he double checked his luggage. It was gone. So, Ed had decided to check over at Roy's place, even though Roy had said he'd had a date that night. It wasn't a problem, though, because Mustang had rustled up a spare key for the boy, whenever he needed something or was just feeling lonely. The latter infuriated Edward to no end. The Fullmetal Alchemist? Lonely? Yea right. But, of course... The Flame Alchemist was tempting... And was sure as Hell willing and ready for anything when it came to Edward. But, they had agreed, such activities were a once-in-a-blue-moon thing. They meant nothing. Therefore, Roy was-- by all rights --still a free man.

So, why did it hurt so much?

The lights were off. So, that probably meant that the man wasn't home just yet. Figures, it was only nine at night. Roy was more on the side of a 10:30 night-night she-bang, in many more ways than one. Edward had let himself in, stomping up the stairs two at a time in his clunky, black leather boots. He already knew where to go. Roy's room, of course. Now, the blonde boy wasn't at all surprised to find Roy's button-up, pressed white shirt dangling from the banister of the stairwell. The man had clothes piled everywhere, it was like his house was just one big laundry bin. No wonder Edward had left his watch there. It was probably hidden under some pile of clothes somewhere. The clothing situated outside of the Colonel's bedroom, however, most definitely didn't belong to the Flame Alchemist. They didn't even belong to a male. No, black leather high-heeled boots and a long, passion pink skirt didn't belong to any man Edward knew. Unless... Said man were drunk at the time.

Edward smirked at this revelation. Mustang lost a dare, no doubt about it. Seriously, even though Roy was still single and looking, it wasn't like he'd just up and shack up with a woman two days after screwing Edward's brains out. Roy usually waited a maximum of four, five days.

The Fullmetal Alchemist twitched only slightly at the loud groan that emitted from the older man's room. Of course... Roy was just drunk. Just drunk, and that was all. He'd probably hit his head or something. The boy chuckled nervously to himself at a remembrance of a drunken Roy. So accident prone. And Ed would keep telling himself that the man was drunk, even after grabbing at the door frame in utter shock, left leg automail joints locking up at the utterly animalistic grin on Roy's face, the way he sucked at the woman's neck, her blonde head tossing about wildly on the egde of the matress as Edward had done so many times before. The blonde boy didn't know why his heart hurt so much, or why his right hand tightened around the door frame so much, his death grip creasing the wood until it splintered, clattering down onto the floor.

The woman seemed to have an acute sense of hearing, the faint clattering of the wood was almost unheard beyond the heated sounds of their... "lovemaking", though Ed hesitated to call it such a thing. It was feral and rushed, no where near as gentle as Roy usually was with Edward himself. Though, the raven pinned that on Edward being a child. He had to be gentle, for Edward's sake. It had nothing to do with love or emotion, it was all just obligation. The blonde woman smiled, albeit crookedly, however and flashed her shining blue eyes at the boy in the doorway.

"Roy..." The woman purred, but it came out as more of a moan, her long fingers and nails pulling at the State Alchemist's onxy locks. The man looked up, sweaty but calm. That is, until he met the boy's golden eyes, the hurt, frustration and anger mixing, pooling, clear behind a glazed, sad coating of liquid. He looked like he was about ready to cry.

Roy's eyes widened in shock, but it didn't last very long, his husky bed-room voice drawling out the woman's name when she dived at his neck, still eyeing their new, blonde spectator with malice. If the boy wanted a show, she might as well give him one. Edward no longer felt all that frustrated, just utterly disgusted and he bolted down the stairs, forgetting why he'd gone there in the first place, forgetting everything but he was unable to get rid of that one moment. He couldn't seem to replace it with some other memory. He wanted so desperately to forget when Roy called out that woman's name, when he very well knew it should have been his own name spilling from those pale lips. Ohh, how he couldn't take it!

Edward didn't know when it had started rainging or even when he'd reached his dorm, but he didn't care. Of course he didn't care.

He stood outside the door to his room, just listening to Alphonse pacing around the room, armor squealing, waiting and anticipating his return, but Edward couldn't bring himself to open the door. Not with those tears suddenly shimmering behind golden hues, sweat soaked face red and damp from the raging storm outside. He was sweating-- his eyes were red and puffy from the holding in his tears. He refused to cry, refused to care. Herefused, dammit. When he did start crying, however-- he didn't care. Of course he didn't care. What should he care that Mustang had found a beautiful, blonde, one-night stand? What should he care that he ran his fingers through the woman's hair just had he'd always done with Edward? What should he care? But, he did care... He was just too upset to care why.

He looked out the window down the hall and sighed through silent tears. No. He wiped the tears away, turning back toward the door. He wouldn't cry over something he couldn't change. He'd been through worse. He'll let the sky cry for him. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, the squeal of Al's armored body running toward him filling the dead hallway. The sight of his broken sibling filling empty eyes with a sadness that could not be described...

----------

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud _

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on...

----------

The next day, Roy couldn't help but feel like he'd done something wrong. But, at the very front of his mind, he knew he hadn't. He never said that he'd be faithful to someone who was just a frequent romp in the sheets. He never said he'd stop chasing skirts, persuing those with especially nice legs. Boy, did that blonde woman have some nice legs... But guilt still ate at his heart strings, tugging until they threatened to pop when the blonde boy walked in, prepared to leave on his assignment. He turned briefly in his seat, glancing out of the window at Alphonse who was standing just at the bottom of the large staircase, waving awkwardly when he caught the Colonel's questioning stare. Edward always came up with Al. Well, today was different. Maybe the Fullmetal Alchemist wouldn't remember last night. Maybe he wouldn't even care. Maybe he'd just told Al to go ahead, hold off the train just in case Ed ran late. That thought sent a pang of resentment through his heart. How could Edward not care?

The flaxened alchemist coughed lightly, making the Colonel all the more aware that the boy was still here. He cleared his throat absentmindedly.

"So, I presume you're ready to leave, Fullmetal?" Edward flinched at the authoritative tone the man had taken with him. What happened to "Ed"...? He never called him Fullmetal when they were alone...

"Yes, sir." He replied meekly, shuffling his feet in an awkward sort of balance. Automail was not made to stand so pigeon-toed and timid.

Roy expected an outburst for what he'd done, something like too many one-night stands and whores being unhealthy for him, with himself just snapping back that he didn't date whores and he kept the women for at least three or four days, none of them ever ending up as a novelty in his library of good fucks. He joked privately with himself that a few pages in his little black book were always saved up for Edward. When nothing else came, Roy just glanced back down at the boy's feet. His leather boots were worrying the carpeting. But what surprised him most were the small, almost unnoticeable, wet dropplets on the leather. Was the Fullmetal Alchemist really crying?

"Is that all, sir?" Edward mumbled, desperately trying to hide the cracking in his voice. He shuffled his feet again, wishing to just be out and off, away from the Colonel for a whole two weeks.

But the Colonel wanted answers.

"Are you okay, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, pushing away from the desk slightly and eyeing the boy as he inched his way toward the door. "Fullmetal?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You know damn well I'm not okay."

"Now, wait just a minute-"

"What do you want from me?! Just leave me alone, Mustang, I have a job to do!" Roy stooped down in front of the boy, grabbing his arms and embracing the young boy, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong." Roy whispered softly, dropping a loving kiss to the boy's collar bone. The door was closed, no one was around and no one seemed to care if they had caught the two the numerous times they'd had a little fun in the office. Edward was about to have none of that. He brought up a hand and forced the head latched onto his neck away, frowning and puppy-eyed before swooping down to the man's ear. Mustang got his hopes up, but they came cascading down when the boy whispered in his ear the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear.

"Are we done here, Colonel?" And without waiting for an answer, the boy turned on his heel and left, leaving his elder still poised on one knee, the tips of his fingers just brushing the floor. Why did it feel like this was the end of any relationship they could've had? Edward's silver pocket watch shone slightly in the Colonel's hand, reflecting the dull ache in his heart with its equally dull sheen.

----------

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But God, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

----------

Alphonse watched silently from a few feet away as his brother argued over the phone. Well, it sure did seem as though the blonde were arguing, the way he threw his hands around the small, public phone cubicle. But, Alphonse couldn't tell, the boy had his back to his younger brother and Al couldn't help but feel left out and useless. But, of course, he'd been feeling this way for about a week now. Whatever social life the younger swore his elder sibling had was not shared among the two, and even now, though it was obvious that Edward was hurt, he would not let the suit of armor in. Armor was used to protect. So, why did he feel like his brother was getting hurt in a way that he couldn't fix?

"What more else can I say, Mustang? 'Sorry I used the key you gave me to get my watch back.' Or maybe, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you. I didn't know that the door wide-open meant that you were having a good ole' time with your new toy.' Is that what you want, Mustang?"

"_Edward, that was a childish remark, and you know it._" Came an exasperated voice from the other line.

"Well according to you, Mustang, I'm still a child."

"_And according to you, Edward, this relationship was nothing but _'_a way to blow off some steam._'" Roy said tiredly, rubbing his temples wth calloused fingers, though Edward couldn't see it.

"Did you really expect me-- as a 'hormonal teenager', like you so harmoniously put it --not to want... T- to want something... More...?" The blonde whispered sadly. Of course he didn't. Roy was all for women, he had just taken pity on the poor boy's heart, so broken and confused. Well, congradulations, bastard. You just tore his heart out of his chest, toyed with it, ripped it apart and then sewed it back together at the seams only to do it all over again. Heartless bastard...

Edward sighed. He didn't care anymore. "Forget it, Ro-... Musta-... Colonel. Forget it. I get it, you're an all-women type of guy. I could never expect you to... To like another guy. What was I thinking?" He sighed again and continued with a heavier heart than before. "I'll report back to you in a few days. Good day, sir." With that, he hung up the phone, leaving a very confused Colonel on the other end, half-way across Amestris. He'd bascially just confessed his love to the young Colonel, but Edward didn't care. He just didn't care anymore. Stepping out of the booth, he put on a lovely fake smile and clomped over to his younger-- yet taller --brother.

"Miss me?" He asked, but any attitude he tried to force into the reply just came out wrong. He knew Alphonse heard it. But he ignored it and just continued walking. "The Colonel expects us back in a few days, so we better get going. Guess there was nothing here either, but, then again, this really isn't a very big town. Nothing much could be found here. Buron is kind of small..." Ed yawned, speeding up slightly. "Guess we better catch this train, huh?"

The only reply he got was a curt nod from the younger, his armor squealing with the action. He flipped his braid over his shoulder and merely shrugged, hiding a heart-broken frown behind glowing, blonde bangs. If only he'd felt as happy and gleeful as his sun-dyed locks made him look.

Al watched as his brother's shoulders subconsciously slumped, not saying a word, only following his brother into the busy train station. So much for a small town.

----------

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue _

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

----------

When Ed and Al arrived back in Central, Edward planned to avoid the Colonel at all costs. Fat chance he had at that, for, once he stepped off of the train's platform, there he was. Edward was supposed to report to the man tomorrow, today being the Colonel's day-off and Roy had been gracious enough to try and pick them up. How wonderful of him. Clad in civilian's clothes-- baggy, tan slacks and a white button-up shirt --Edward had to admit that the Flame Alchemist did look quite nice today. Nice... That was all. He decided to give the man the cold shoulder, knowing full well that he had nothing else to say to his commanding officer other than "Go fuck yourself", and the elder would no doubt take it literally, but instead of fucking himself, he'd find a beautiful young woman, ready and willing to do so for him. Sick, perverted old man, he was.

"Hello, Edward." Roy smiled, no trace of a hidden smirk or scowl. Just a genuine smile that Edward still had a hard time believing. Al nodded at the man, unable to smile himself, so he merely nodded in understanding, turning his head to glance at his elder before slowly inching away toward the dorms. Al had a good idea of what was bothering his brother now. Al thanked the God he'd never believed in that his brother talked in his sleep.

_-"Bastard... Roy..." Al heard his elder mumble in his sleep, shifting slightly in the seat across from his own. "Go off and fuck a cat... Mmm, for all I care..."-_

At that, Al was surprised. His brother had actually cried in his sleep... He walked farther, eyeing the two until he was sure the smaller wouldn't brutally murder his commanding officer.

Edward stopped just beside Mustang, but he refused to look up at the man. Roy was about to speak when Edward glared up at him, a blank and tired look on his face.

"I have nothing to say to you, Colonel. It is your day-off as it is mine, so, therefore, you have no command over me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my dorm to rest for a while." Edward's eyes followed Al as he walked swiftly ahead. Why had he done that for? He looked back up at Roy, tracing the worry lines on his forehead with his golden irises and watched Roy stare back at him, an equally tired and sad look in his own eyes.

Roy sighed. "At least walk with me?" He pleaded, smiling gently and patting the boy's shoulder lightly.

Edward just shook his head but found himself following anyway, not caring where he was going at the moment, just kind of glad that Roy was paying attention to him again... Not that he cared, he quickly reminded himself.

They walked in silence, Edward occassionally catching Roy staring at him from time to time as the sun went down, watching his golden bangs shine in the light of the setting sun. It captivated Roy, but Edward just didn't see a reason why. He should be mad at the man, first of all, not going to his house. Wait a minute... His... Edward looked up and, low and behold, there they stood in front of the Flame Alchemist's home. It was still odd to the small State Alchemist that all it took was a glance for him to identify the man's house. Very odd indeed.

"Oh, well..." Mustang seemed to be just as surprised as Edward. He hadn't meant for them to come back to his house, he just sort of wanted to walk with Edward again, to be in his presence like he hadn't for the past two weeks. Edward just watch the man debate on whether or not to ask him in, the worry lines on his forehead working meticulously again. He sighed bitterly. It shouldn't be that hard to decide.

Roy sighed, a look of defeat in his obsidian depths. "Would you like to come in?"

_**At least try to sound excited, Roy...** _Edward thought sadly before giving a silent nod, brushing past the man and no sooner had he stepped in then he wanted to step right back out, run down the street and hide under his bed and never come out.

It was that blonde woman that Roy had been fucking that day.

"I was wondering when you'd come back, Roy." She smiled a sultry, crooked smile, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "You had me worried. I had come over hoping for a nice, romantic dinner, and when I opened the door with this key you gave me," With that, she flashed a silver key that just so happened to be situated in her cleavage, "You weren't here. I was terribly lonely." The woman stood and walked over to the Colonel, a lustful swing in her hips. Edward immediately patted down his pockets. His key... Oh yea. He'd left it on the coffee table that night. When he saw... He glared hatefully at the woman, watching as she crawled up to Roy, wrapping her arms around his waist and brushing her bosom up against his arm. This was the most forward woman Ed had ever seen Roy with...

"Brianna, what're you doing here? And where'd you you get that key from?" He took the key from the woman's cleavage, carefully avoiding the woman's breast. Brianna pouted them turned her head toward Edward, smiling at the realization that he was, indeed, the young man that had walked in on them before.

"Oooh, aren't you the naughty little boy who was watching my and Roy's little dance a few weeks ago?" She kneeled down and tapped his nose with a long nailed finger, giggling like the stupid broad she was.

"And you're the stupid broad who stole Roy from me. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Edward pushed past the woman who stared blankly at the space where Edward had once stood. Had he just said, "stole Roy from me"...? Once outside, Ed flipped off Roy who watched him go, then he ran at full speed back to the dorms to go and hide, to think, to do anything to get his mind off of the man who both stole and broke his heart, all the while not caring about what had just happened. Not caring at all. He didn't care anymore.

"I don't care anymore, dammit!" He yelled back at Roy before sprinting around the corner, disappearing from Roy's sight, not watching where he was going in the slightest.

He didn't care anymore. He didn't care!

----------

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But God, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

----------

Roy was scared. He'd called Alphonse, but Edward was still nowhere to be found. Brianna was gone, stone cold scared of Roy now, and she was gone. He thanked his "boom-boom gloves" for that save. Not like Roy planned on keeping her around, anyway. He sighed. He knew where Edward was, but getting him to come back home... That was a problem. Rounding several corners, Roy found Edward sitting under the shade of a large tree, arms wrapped around himself to keep him warm, suitcase just below him so he didn't have to sit on the grass. He was at the tree in the Central Headquarter's courtyard, it's large branches barely shadowed with the new beginnings of life. Spring was coming, Roy noted.

_There he is..._

The crunch of his feet on the grass startled Edward and he whipped his head around to the man, only to scowl and look back ahead at the fox he'd currently been having a staring match with.

"What do you want?" He growled, making faces at the fox when it came close enough to see. The fox glared at Roy for a moment, hissed and ran away as the man approached Edward, sitting beside him. "Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't like you right now..." Edward commented cooly, burying his face in the dip of his knees. Roy just snorted before realizing that that wasn't the smartest thing he could've done. The blonde head shot up in the evening darkness, narrow, golden eyes shimmering in the dark. "I'm guessing that was a joke to you?" He shifted away when Roy came closer, still sure that the woman's vile touch still contaminated his skin. "Where's _Brianna_?" He asked, spitting out the woman's name with as much venom as he could muster.

Mustang just shrugged, inching closer to Edward until he could easily swoop his head down into the untamed blonde tresses. "Don't know. Don't really care."

Edward sniffed in hope but it didn't last long, a scowl and he hesitantly pushed the man from his hair.

"So, why aren't you looking for a new one?"

"New what?" Roy wouldn't relent, he instead dropped his nose to the hair once again, hair that smelled so much like cinnamon and steel, and took the automail hand in his own, worming his fingers beneath the cloth of the boy's gloves.

Edward rolled his eyes but did not pull away. "A new toy, Mustang." He sighed, eyes travelling to the hems of Roy's pants which were splatterred in mud. Had Roy been looking or him?

"Why would I want a new 'toy', as you so graciously put it? When I have a wonderful, blonde number right here..." He nipped at Edward's ear, drawing a small gasp from the boy beside him.

"S- so you go for all blondes, huh?" Edward breathed lightly, squeezing his eyes shut and desperately trying to prevent himself from moaning the man's name when the Colonel's lips fell to his neck, sucking and licking at the collar bone hidden beneath threads of clothing.

"No." Roy stated simply, coming up from the crook of the Fullmetal Alchemist's neck and taking the boy's chin, turning his face toward his own, "Only you." With that, Roy captured the boy's full, trembling lips, worrying the bottom lip and smirking when the pliant blonde beside him pulled at his hand that still encased his automail limb. Roy brought up the hand to a broad shoulder, pushing past the red coat, the black coat and finally the black tank top to the automail port, wiggling a finger into one of the many crevices, grinning when the boy moaned. Edward loved it, absolutely loved it when Roy did that. "Always... Only you..."

"Roooy..." He sighed happily, "S- someone will see us... Roooy..." He gripped at the man's dress shirt, popping several buttons out of their loops and pushing a flesh hand through to glide across the taut muscle of the Flame Alchemist's chest. For someone who only did desk work-- and did it lazily --Roy had an impressive build.

"Well, that hand of yours doesn't seem to care." He placed several more butterfly kisses to the boys kiss bruised lips, looking around to find no one there. No need to tell Ed, though. "Guess we'll just have to be discreet, huh?" He chuckled, the rumble of his chest meeting Edward's ears.

He laughed shyly as well, pushing the man's shirt off of his shoulders. "I can do discreet."

"Heh, now why am I the only one without a shirt on?" He licked a hot path up Edward's throat, sucking harshly at the boy's adams apple while pushing off the many coats all the while. The red coat met the grass, then the black overcoat until Roy had a hand up the sweat-soaked tank top, fingers finding a hardening nipple, flicking it with his thumb and rolling it between his fingers, the tender piece of flesh standing on end. His fingers traced over the many scars, sighing into the boy's throat. "So many wounds..." A flesh hand wound its way through black-black hair, pulling up the pale man's head and capturing the elder's lips hotly.

"That's why you're here to heal me..." The statement dropped to a baritone, a low and husky moan escaping the boy's lips. The rich sound drove Roy wild as he sucked at Edward's bottom lip, tongue plundering the boy's hot, moist cavern and their breath mingled, the air around them hot and heavy. Oh, how Roy missed the confort of his beloved blonde angel. He snaked pale hands down to the boy's waist, shifting until Edward lay on his own, blood red coat, kicking away the suitcase and Roy hovered above him, still attached to the swollen lips. The thick leather belt was fumbled with before being mercilessly torn off by impatient hands, the zipper coming down easily. Edward gasped as the cool air met the cloth of his boxers which rubbed sensuously against his arousal. Roy smirked, rising to balance himself on his knees while unbuckling his own pants, refusing help from the whimpering boy. He just wanted a release! Enough of this waiting!

Edward moaned his impatience, watching through half-lidded eyes as the elder's pants were tugged down slender hips before pooling around his knees along with his boxers and Ed marveled at the elder. His cock stood at full-mast, hard, throbbing and pulsing in a marvelous heat that made the blonde groan in anticipation.

Roy chuckled, pushing his hand under the boy's shoulders and pulling him up like one would swaddle a baby. The flaxen braid was pulled loose, blonde silk cascading down Edward's shoulders and Roy busied himself with running his fingers through the blonde tresses all the while wiggling the boy out of his own pants, member finally free of its prison and exposed to the cool evening air. The smaller alchemist gasped, staring out at the darkened sky. He quirked a slender brow. Hmm, when had the sun set...

He was distracted from any coherent thought when he was laid back down on his coat, a calloused hand wrapping around his weeping shaft. The hand pumped slowly at first, thumb swiping across the tip and spreading his precum over the head of his length. It felt so good! Roy bent his head, whispering sweet-nothings in the boy's ear and tugging gently at the pulsing need, causing Edward to buck wildly into the sensation, a sensation not even his own hand could cause. Roy...

"Roy- Ah... More... I- More..." Edward moaned, bucking and pushing the Colonel's head further into the crook of his neck, urging him to go faster, bite harder, to completely posses him in every possible way.

The Flame Alchemist understood. He loved it when Edward begged, the satisfaction of knowing that he could set the boy on fire in a way no one else could. He relished the fact, and he used it to his advantage. Head still buried in Edward's neck, sucking and biting-- reveling in the delicious moans that dripped from the Fullmetal Alchemist's lips --the fingers of his other hand danced over Ed's skin, tickling in places and causing loud grunts from the more sensitive spots. He moaned loudly when a cool hand wrapped around his own cock, hesitantly gliding over the hardened flesh before massaging the underside of it, Roy's cries muffled in Edward's neck. They were still out in public, and he remembered, they were trying to be "discreet."

The overload of sensations were enough to drive Ed to the brink of pleasureable insanity. He, instead, bubbled over in his stomach, white hot seed shooting from his heated cock, coating both of their stomachs and making Roy shake, the pressure of the shot on his own member making him groan. Edward rode out his orgasm, clutching at Roy's neck and moaning loudly into the man's shoulder. A few more pumps in his automail hand and Roy grunted, bucking into the cool metal until he too spilled, moaning out for the world to hear. Who cared if they were still outside? He didn't...

Edward sighed into the man's shoulder, laying his head back down with Roy still above, panting, his eyes closed and forehead resting against the blonde hair that was sweat matted to his own forehead. Ed couldn't believe it. He had fallen for the man again. Why, why is it he can't forget about him? He sniffed, going over the thoughts in his own head. No, Roy hadn't betrayed him, not in so many words, he never said... But Edward was... And that... The blonde groaned. This is where it all started, dammit.

Edward had his eyes closed and was unaware that Roy was watching him intently, lips drawn together in concentration before Roy himself sighed, carefully bringing up a hand to brush away the sweat and hair from his cheek.

"You know I didn't mean it... You know I'll never leave you, right, Ed?" Roy murmured, pulling his shirt from behind him to drape it over the blonde's shivering chest.

"I..." Ed groaned. He didn't know.

Roy only smiled. "My skirt-chasing days are over, if you only let me back in." He tapped the boy's chest lightly, occupying himself with pulling his pants and boxers back around his waist, not bothering to buckle them. He did the same to Edward while the boy mulled the words over in his head, turning them this way and that while trying to make sense of them. Roy was willing to give up all of that... For him? He squeaked tiredly when he was hauled up into Roy's arms, pants up and buckled, red coat held up by the hood on Roy's head, his own black over coat and Roy's dress shirt draped over his bare chest along with his suitcase held in one of Roy's hands. The man really was strong... They walked in silence for a minute before the Flame chuckled, wondering just where to go.

"You want me to bring you back to the dorms?" Ed knew Roy had no intention of going over to the dorms.

Ed only yawned, snuggling up to Roy's chest and watching the world pass through hazy eyes. "Don't care..." He whispered, flesh hand gliding over the shirtless torso.

It was silent most of the way back to Roy's house, Edward idly drawing transmutation circles on the man's chest. He yawned again, tilting his head so that his eyes met with the ones of onyx. The ones he loved.

"You know what? I-" Ed began, but Roy cut him off.

"I love you."

And Ed only smiled.

"Do you care?" Roy asked, stopping just outside his door.

_Does he?_

_**Do I?**_

"... No... I don't care. I don't care if you love me for sex, or if you love me for me." Edward pulled at Roy's neck, watching the eyes of black fire watch him in a stoic confusion. "I just want you to love _me_, and to stay with _me_..." A thin blush stained Edward's cheeks. Jeez, he sounded so much like a-

"You just sounded so much like a woman." Roy chuckled, his trademark smirk finally making its appearance and the blonde in his arms realized that it was the one thing he loved the most. The man's confidence and strength...

"Just shut up and put me down already." He huffed. The vibrations of the Colonel's chuckle rang in his ear and he felt the soft wave of warm breath tickle his forehead before a tentative kiss was dropped there.

"Of course..."

**_I Don't Care..._**

_... Neither do I..._

* * *

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But God, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But God, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

* * *

**o8.o4.o7- EDIT:** Yes, I tampered with the lyrics. I wanted to make it different. So... Hah. Anyway, I have much more to say now than I did the last time. Okay, a little explanation, 'cause my friend Ashley was confused. Anything in **bold **and _italics _are Edward's thoughts. Anything in only _italics _(aside from the song lyrics) are Roy's thoughts. Anything in brackets like this, - _words, words, words_ -, are flashbacks. The end for that. Now, I wanted to make the ending a little longer, because, even though the story is called _I Don't Care_, I wanted it to take a turn to show that Edward really does care without actually saying it... I don't know if you understood that... I did. :D Well, no short jokes, but we got one calling Ed a woman! That counts for something.

-dances to "_La Vie Boheme_"-

**Uwaah! Kawaii! Review, please!**

**Inspired by the song "_Lips Of An Angel_" by Hinder... I like putting songs with it! I don't feel like saying much now, except that I hope you enjoyed it and... Um, waha, lime!... Yea, I'm pretty sure you don't need to get completely nekkid for a lime but... XD You know you all enjoyed thinking it! Hmm... No short jokes... Oh well, Ed, you're short! -runs away from scary Eddo monster- Edward is always uke!... It's cuter that way. :3 Flames are welcomed, though not encouraged. What IS encouraged, though, are some helpful reviews. I write faster with them, and the more reviews I recieve, the more you feed my writer's block until it's finally satisfied and goes back to crawl into that hole where it was concieved. By who, I don't know, but they will someday pay for their crockery. **

**In short, review, a lot, and you'll see more, in less time.**

**ROYxED FOREVER!!!**

**_Hope you enjoyed it._**

**... We all know Ed's the girl in this relationship. -runs away from homicidal Edward-**


End file.
